Entre notas musicales
by Joker 990
Summary: "La música es el alimento espiritual de los que viven de amor" William Shakespeare  Basicamente una serie de song fics. Clasificacion T por parejas del mismo sexo, lenguaje etc...


_Bésame…a destiempo, sin quedar…y en silencio,_

_Bésame…frena el tiempo…has crecer, lo que siento,_

Estaban en la trágica y terrible batalla que se desarrollaba en la majestuosa escuela de magia, los muros se caían al ser impactados por maldiciones y hechizos, destruyendo el esplendor de la edificación, ambos bandos luchaban con vehemencia, mientras Harry se dirigía a la sala de menesteres.

_¡Bésame! como si el mundo se acabara después…_

_¡Bésame! y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés,_

_¡Bésame! sin razón, porque quiere el corazón,_

_Bésame…_

Llamas malévolas que se tragaban todo a su alcance hasta que quedaba reducido a cenizas. Draco, junto al inerte cuerpo de Goyle, a toda la velocidad que le permitía la escoba, voló hacia él, tomo su mano como tantas veces pero el cuerpo del inconsciente muchacho era demasiado. Sintió la desesperación correr por cada fibra de su ser al pensar que no podría rescatarlo…Ron grito y después ayudo a Harry con el cuerpo de Goyle y así pudo elevar a Draco en la escoba.

Humo, llamas, terror.

Aire fresco, luz, alivio.

Draco abrazo con fuerza a Harry, temiendo que el león pudiera desaparecer, porque Draco estaba seguro de que el chico lo daría todo en la batalla.

_Siénteme…en el viento,_

_Mientras yo, muero lento…_

_Bésame, sin motivo,_

_Y esta vez siempre contigo…._

Sintió las caricias de las manos ásperas que tanto le gustaban, vio atreves de las lágrimas la figura de Harry sonriéndole y él quería decir algo, quería suplicarle que dejara todo, quería que ellos dos desaparecieran de la cruel lucha que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor, por que verlo sufrir en el clamor de la batalla lo mataba lentamente. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía hacerle eso a Harry, porque sabía que a pesar de sus suplicas seguiría peleando, así que dejo de lado sus deseos como tantas veces había visto hacer al león; intento decirle algo pero no pudo, un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, que siempre estaría allí, que lo apoyaría en todo, así que simplemente lo besó, con ternura, con pasión, con toda su amor, con desesperación contenida.

_¡Bésame! como si el mundo se acabara después…_

_¡Bésame! y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés,_

_¡Bésame! sin razón, porque quiere el corazón,_

_Bésame…_

La batalla, sin embargo, no se detuvo, los hechizos y maldiciones volaban por los aires sin importarles nada y los cuerpos sin vida caían para ambos bandos. Y Harry tenía que seguir peleando y dando ánimos, debía ser la esperanza aunque tuviera dudas, pero lo entendió todo después de ver aquel recuerdo; su deber era morir, siempre fue morir, sacrificarse y lo haría, por todos los que luchaban en la batalla, por aquellos a los que amaba, por que merecían algo mejor.

Dejo su deber a otra persona para aventurarse al inminente final, sin despedirse de sus amigos, ni de sus conocidos que peleaban y que habían perdido tanto por él, pero entonces lo vio. Draco entre los escombros y cadáveres de la batalla, parado con porte y elegancia mientras veía a Ginny alejarse con una niña pequeña y n pudo evitarlo, para seguir a su destino lo necesitaba, un solo beso de sus labios. Se acerco bajo la capa invisible y lo cubrió, sobresaltándolo, pero antes de que el rubio dijera algo, atrapo sus labios en un beso apasionado, buscando memorizar cada recoveco de la boca del muchacho y Draco lo supo, en ese instante supo que llegaría el fin, pero no dijo nada, solo se dejo besar y dejo caer lágrimas silenciosas.

_¡Bésame! como si el mundo se acabara después…_

_¡Bésame! y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés,_

_¡Bésame! sin razón, porque quiere el corazón,_

_Bésame…_

Y estaba allí, como el poderoso león que era, enfrentando a un monstro de ojos rojos, se veía orgulloso, imponente, seguro, pero él estaba temeroso, no podía concebir el volver a perderlo, suficiente había tenido con ver su cuerpo inmóvil y creerlo muerto para que eso volviera a pasar. Palabras. Veneno. Miedo. Eso es lo que había en la pequeña conversación, para después cortarle la respiración al escuchar dos hechizos ser lanzados, dos rayos de luz atravesando el espacio. Cierra los ojos sin poder evitarlo y escucha el pesado caer de un cuerpo y ruega a los dioses porque no sea Harry. Una alegría inmensa le recorrió el cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica, adrenalina pura, al verlo vivo y solo pudo gritar y aplaudir con entusiasmo al igual que los demás, deja que los demás lo abracen, lo feliciten pues se lo merece, se acerca a él con paso lento, se miran a los ojos, sonríen y Harry lo besa, sin importarle nada ni nadie, porque están juntos, solo ellos dos, por que Draco fue una de las razones por las que decidió regresar, porque lo amaba.

_Bésame así, sin compasión_

_Quédate aquí sin condición_

_Dame tan solo un motivo _

_Y me quedo yo…_


End file.
